


The Devils on Your Side

by VenueWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Imprisonment, Interrogation, Medical Torture, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Partial Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Role Reversal, Self-Sacrifice, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SNK Kink Meme: Aside from the whole titan shifter, trying to destroy humanity deal, the Titan shifter trio are on the whole decent people. And despite the horrors they are responsible for, it is at least clear they hold some sense of guilt over what they have done. What if the same couldn't be said of the Shiganshina trio? What if all three of them were actually quiet nasty individuals (not too much of a stretch when you think of it) but they are also talented and happen to be on the side of humanity. Therefore people are willing to overlook a lot of what they get up to. </p>
<p>Bertolt is imprisoned by his old friends, and Erwin isn't worried that the former 104th cadet corps are going to let him go. He's more worried that Armin is going to use this to challenge the senior officers' control of the Scouting Legion, all because Armin doesn't want to share their prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devils on Your Side

In the end, Bertolt walked right into his cell, because that was what the Coordinate had yelled at him to do. 

“Stay in that cell until the day you die!” 

Eren cannot control his powers too well, but that order, shouted in the height of vengeance and order, is all power and domination and Bertolt is cowed. Despite this, when Eren tries ordering him to speak, he can’t put in the proper control and so Bertolt is able to remain silent. Bertolt takes little pleasure in this resistance, he wants out of this cell, and yet his body refuses to move. He wants Reiner, who he has been separated from, although sometimes he wakes thinking he heard the blond man’s tortured screams. 

“Let me see him,” he won’t beg Eren, and Mikasa’s face is cold, Armin is the worse of them all. 

“Will you exchange your world for one man?” Jean asked him once. He always stayed outside the cell, on the other side of the bars. It means he won’t hurt Bertolt, a kindness not that many shared. 

“No.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Sasha said when he first asked her, she’s another who would never step into the cell, even if she knew Bertolt can no longer hurt her. “You can’t ask for something without giving us something in return, Bertolt. The others will never allow it.” She leaves whenever the interrogators – Bertolt’s torturers – come. She claims she cannot stand the smell of blood, for a hunting girl it’s a poor lie. 

Connie once participated in a session, helping the adults hold Bertolt down while Hange injected a truth serum. Bertolt reacted badly, and while Hange was able to be clinical and took the chance to study shifter anatomy, Connie was sick and refused to participate anymore. 

Unsurprisingly it was Krista who took pity on him, “In current circumstances, Reiner is holding up the best he can. Between the…different personalities and memory loss, the others know interrogating him isn’t the best option.” 

“You’re our only option,” Armin is perceptive and pretty and pure poison. He’s clean and smells good and always a contrast to the other interrogators, most of which blur in Bertolt’s mind as burly men reeking of his own blood. For all their hard training, Armin’s hands are smooth, gliding over broken skin and fresh wounds almost in marvel. “It’s a good thing you will recover from whatever we do to you.” 

Eren will beat Bertolt until he is a cowering, terrified mess, shouting accusations and demands to talk. Mikasa is more methodical, taking tips from the other interrogators at what torture Bertolt seem to react worse to. When it’s those two playing interrogators, Armin is the only one allowed to be present. The rest of the 104th are not and there are no signs of the adults. 

“We’re possessive,” Armin admitted. “We caught you, therefore we have a sense of entitlement. Oh, we’ll let the rest of our friends in, but they don’t want to. Jean thinks we’re taking this too personally and that we’ll regret it later. Funny, he was so upset at Annie when he learned she took Marco’s gear. Will he stay quietly at the sidelines, if I told him you admitted to having a more direct role in Marco’s death?” 

Was it all a lie? Jean had once screamed. He and Bertolt hadn’t been close, but after Marco’s death Bertolt had witnessed how close to the edge Jean was. He already felt terrible about his role in the Battle of Trost, catching the teen crying alone had only made the guilt worse. Bertolt usually didn’t initiate physical contact unless it was sparing, but watching Jean grieve had been too much, and he took the tawny-haired boy in his arms. It wasn’t enough, but Bertolt had kept an eye on Jean, if only as the small amend he could make for Marco’s death.

Even as Jean grew to be a potential threat to his mission, Bertolt hesitated, not wanting to kill anymore of his…Friends? Companions? Old classmates? 

See, Reiner? I’m not a completely heartless tool only reminding you of our mission. See, Annie? I can care for other people too, not just Reiner, I’m not a mindless puppet. 

Mindless was Eren, who in his fits of frustration will beat him. 

Heartless was Mikasa, who will taunt him about Reiner’s state.

False kindness was Armin, with his honey smile and honey words. He who would embrace Bertolt’s bleeding form and ignore the mess and vapors, just to remind Bertolt of his helplessness. He who would treat the wounds from his friends and the other scout interrogators, just so Bertolt couldn’t help but wish for his presence. He who would touch Bertolt’s most vulnerable places; his neck, his throat, just because he can. If there are hands trailing down his hips, or a brush over his lips, it’s because Armin knows those gestures were supposed to be only Reiner’s and the smaller blond would rather torture him with Bertolt’s own mind. 

There are old stories that everyone hears, of a being who was once a beautiful creature of the heavens until he fell, and became evil. It is said that this devil retained his appearance, because it would convince many more to fall with him. Armin always spoke of abandoning human morality for the sake of humanity. Erwin Smith is thinking of grooming him for a higher position, Bertolt could have laughed. 

“He’s trying to get me away from you,” Armin stroked Bertolt’s hair like some sort of pet. Bertolt is curled up on the floor, recovering from his last interrogation and hating himself for feeling the relief when Armin appeared and sent everyone away. “The corporal also thinks I’m being soft on you, but even if I was it’s not like you can leave this cell. Maybe he’s upset I keep appearing and taking up your time, the interrogators don’t dare stick around after what Eren and Mikasa did. Erwin knows better than to outright order me away though, he knows if I challenge that decision my friends will back me up, Humanity’s Strongest on his side or not, and Erwin doesn’t need internal politics further dividing us.” 

Most scouts would follow Erwin to the end, trusting him to have a plan, and that even if they died it would be for something. Armin however wasn’t one, in fact he strove to be the one others would die for. Eren would do it, and Mikasa’s loyalty had always been to Eren, not to the Survey Corps or its commander. The rest of the 104th, no matter their fights or friction, were as fiercely loyal to each other as the scouts were to their commander. Despite Levi’s complaints, Erwin had to know that if he openly clashed with Armin, he would be clashing with some of his most dangerous recruits. 

Erwin would be the type who would be impressed instead of resentful. Maybe he was playing an even bigger game, but maybe Armin was anticipating that too. Maybe Bertolt just happened to be a pawn piece in their game. 

Or maybe it’s only Armin’s who is scheming, and the commander knows his days are numbered and thus is doing his best to prepare Armin for when he takes the reins. 

“I haven’t underestimated just you, have I?” Erwin once mused out loud as he sits across from his prisoner, Bertolt’s fingernails are being methodically ripped off one by one and while the shifter can’t stop screaming he can make sure there are no words there. “Somehow, I knew this wouldn’t be easy, but you’re as hard to crack as Arlet is, what do you two talk about?” 

“They’re just jealous that you won’t talk to any of the adults,” Armin’s voice is light. “You’ll talk to your friends though, won’t you? You’ll talk to me, and anyone from the 104th cadet corps. Hum…maybe you’re not talking to your friends so much as your victims, but at least you’re communicating. That’s what Hange needs.” 

“No,” Bertolt is on his knees, held down by Eren’s cruel grip, and he could see the syringe Armin is preparing. “Don’t, no more…” 

“We’re still trying to figure out if a truth serum on shifters is possible,” Armin pushed sweat-damped hair from Bertolt’s neck. “It’ll sting worse if you’re so tense, just relax, pretty.” 

The syringe entered, and Bertolt screamed again. 

Jean was ghastly pale when Bertolt saw him next, staring at him through the prison bars. “They reported that you kept apologizing, kept repeating my name and apologizing, they couldn’t get you to say anything else. When they tried, you cried for Reiner to help you, and then apologized for getting him involved.” 

Reiner could not help him, according to Mikasa sometimes Reiner’s memory loss is bad enough that he would argue for his innocence and even offer to ‘beat the truth out of Bertolt to prove it’. Sasha is aghast when Bertolt asked her, telling him it wasn’t true but not quite meeting his eye. Connie finally told him that because Reiner was unreliable for information about their mission, he is instead being used for other experiments, like how to slow down titan healing. Which meant they were probably hurting him more than they were hurting Bertolt. 

The brunette finally cracked, “We are physically incapable of talking about the mission, short of Eren’s powers nothing can make us say anything! Whatever experiment you want, I’ll do it, just leave Reiner alone!” 

Mikasa didn’t particularly care for his outburst, “We sort of guessed that already. But let the adults continue trying, Reiner will keep them nicely distracted. Armin doesn’t want to share you, and Eren’s quite happy letting him keep his toys.” 

Bertolt despaired. 

“Hange’s getting excited at the unlimited potential Reiner may offer, tainted specimen he may be but the brass are more willing to approve projects on him than they are on you. Can’t damage you too much, you can provide information.” Never once did Armin bring torture tools or weapons, his words are usually enough, but increasingly now he brings syringes. “I offered to conduct the experiments on you for her, that should keep her away for a while.” 

“I told you, I can’t say anything!” 

“I want to continue having approval to see you, that’s the main point of these sessions, the information is a bonus. Commander Smith has sent people to die for less.” 

Reiner’s screams haunted Bertolt’s mind, and Eren isn’t in the cell that often anymore, as if he was busy with whatever is happening to Reiner. One time Bertolt woke hearing Jean outside his cell, yelling at someone for being a monster, and Eren’s voice responding just as angrily. That Eren is here near his cell is enough to force Bertolt to his feet. 

“Let me see him, let me see Reiner.” 

“You are in no position to be giving me orders,” Eren spat from where he and Jean are having their argument. 

“Neither are you,” Bertolt managed to stay calm. “Your powers as the Coordinate are nowhere as controlled as you like, if they were you would have had us spilling all our secrets. You’ve ordered me in the cell, I can’t leave even if someone leaves the door open and invites me outside. I’ll do whatever you need, whatever experiment or interrogation, just stop making me hear his screams!” 

“That’s why you had Reiner moved? So that they could hear each other screaming?” Jean was furious, “What type of monster are you?” 

“The type you supported when you told those veterans to back off,” Armin reminded as he approached the cell, some food in his hand for the prisoner. “Jean, you threw your lot with us long ago. Eren saved your life in the last expenditure. I know you’re upset, we all are, but we are not in the best position to be protective about our prisoners right now.” 

“You’re the one who’s being protective, I only share the possessive sentiment,” Eren snorted. 

“If you hurt Reiner, I swear I’ll…” Bertolt began. 

“You of all people want to play the righteous game? How many people did you kill when you knocked down the wall? And you think protecting someone who helped you in those killings make you a better person? That sacrificing yourself makes you something that isn’t a monster?” 

“Hey, jerkface…” Jean began, but Eren ignored him. The shifter instead stepped forward and slammed a hand against Bertolt’s cell. 

“I will not touch Reiner, not until I’ve made him kill you! Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he’ll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I’ll split his skull!” 

Bertolt shrank back, eyes wide and terrified, his frame trembling. Eren seemed to loom over him, his green eyes blazing. 

“I could just as easily promise you that, traitor. You better pray you stay in the good graces of my friends, or no one can help you when I achieve control of my powers.” 

The same conviction, similar to when they were younger and in easier times, stared down at the imprisoned shifter. Bertolt was a frightened mess, he knew he was trembling and shaking, so weak. He had always known Eren was vicious and vengeful, the constant talk of exterminating titans wasn’t just bravado, seeing it directed toward him was terrifying. He was afraid, truly afraid of his old classmate…

“Snap out of it!” Jean’s voice suddenly cut through, and Bertolt came back to himself, partially because Jean had stepped between the shifters and stood protectively in front of the bars. His back was to Bertolt, the words had obviously been directed to Eren. “Would you cut that out? You look like a bloodthirsty maniac, which you always do when talking about titans but it’s a powerless Bertolt right now!” 

Eren stared hard at Jean, his pupils blown wide and Jean thought he was looking at a titan’s eyes, merciless and without reason. The thought disappeared as Eren let out a snort, turning and walking away. Bertolt watched cautiously as Eren disappeared, and Armin sighed. 

“Do we really have to start the infighting now?” 

“Eren was…” 

“Speaking mostly due to adrenaline, Jean, you know how the Corporal’s been the last few days, and you two get into fights too easily. The moving rooms thing wasn’t all his idea either, you have to stop blaming him for everything.” 

“You’re guilt tripping me into talking to him again, aren’t you?” Jean sounded sulky, Armin smiled at him innocently, and Jean caved. He left, muttering under his breath, leaving Bertolt and Armin alone. 

_Come back_! Bertolt knew he wasn’t safe yet, in combat Eren and Mikasa were legitimate threats but in this cell Armin was the danger. Armin sending Jean away, being alone with the blond, frightened Bertolt more than he would ever admit. Yet all Armin did was step inside his cell and held out his hand. Instead of the usual dry rations, there was a sweet pastry, something Sasha would have launched right onto had she been present. Bertolt blinked, Armin’s answer was still light, “Sweets for a sweet boy?” 

“That’s…” Bertolt was still shaking, “That’s your title, isn’t it?” 

“You can be endearing, especially when you’re trying to sacrifice yourself for Reiner. I would have done the same, if it was Eren or Mikasa.” 

“So you’re saying that you're sweet.” 

“You’ll be surprised at what you can get away with if everything think you’re a sweet little boy,” Armin’s eyes glittered. “Would you be able to pull off the act? Act submissive and obedient, your will only to please others? It won’t be too hard, and it might decrease the tortures, they know you’re capable of it: you do the same for Reiner already.” 

“No,” it took effort for Bertolt to chew and swallow. The pastry was delicious, how was Armin able to get one for the Colossal Titan?

“Pity,” Armin waited patiently until Bertolt finished the pastry, which took longer than anyone would have wanted. Bertolt struggled to finish it, but he didn’t dare waste food when it was offered to him. For all the torture Bertolt never once considered hurting himself, if he killed himself he wouldn’t be able to see Reiner or his hometown again. Quietly, he also knew if he died Jean and Sasha and Connie would grieve, he couldn’t hurt them more than he already had. 

Armin remained where he was even as Bertolt finally finished and laid down to rest, the shifter having spent too much energy just to eat. The blond didn’t say anything, but neither did he move, which only made Bertolt more nervous. 

“Why are you still here?” 

“I’m waiting for the drug to take effect.” 

Bertolt’s blood ran cold, “What…?” 

“You didn’t seem to like needles too much, I thought putting it in your food would cause less stress.” 

A sweet hiding poison, a dagger wrapped in silk, those were so characteristically Armin. Bertolt choked in despair. 

“I can’t give you information…so what…do you want with me?” 

“I once told Annie she was a good person,” Armin mused. “I think the same of you, and even Reiner. I just never said I thought I was a good person. It’s true, what I said about Eren not being the one who thought of moving Reiner’s cell.”

“You…?” Bertolt didn’t know why he continued to be surprised at the Shiganshina natives’s capacity for cruelty. If their roles were reversed, if Armin and Mikasa and Eren were the titan shifters sent to infiltrate and take down the walls, humanity would be extinct in moments. As it was, the three were strictly on humanity’s side, if only because they were united by the hatred for titans. 

And so humanity would label them as leaders, not threats. 

If Bertolt lived long enough, if his former classmates were possessive enough, he may see the day humanity regret that decision.

**Author's Note:**

> On the original kink meme post, I asked if anyone recognized a specific quote in the fill. Someone did: Eren's speech about using Reiner to hurt Bertolt is basically Loki's speech from The Avengers movie.
> 
> Originally posted on July 2014


End file.
